


Blossoming

by pendulaeum



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, flower shop owner hyunggu, no beta we die like men, piercer wooseok, tattoo artist yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulaeum/pseuds/pendulaeum
Summary: The owners of the new tattoo/piercing shop prove to be both interesting and very cute.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninchannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/gifts).



Hyunggu was arranging the displays outside of his little flower shop when he saw them the first time.  
Two tall men moving into the space across from where he worked. Covered in tattoos and piercings he would have called them intimidating, if not for the giggles and gentle smiles blooming behind the sweater paw covered hand of the taller as he helped the other up from where he had tripped over thin air.

Hyunggu tried to ignore the pang in his chest, the simple gesture making him want to know more about his new neighbors.

Instead he focused on his displays again. As long as the strangers weren’t like the asshole that had been in charge of the tattoo studio there before he would be fine.

Over the course of the next few weeks, he watched the new tattoo and piercing shop take shape. It looked quite inviting if Hyunggu was being honest. Less edgy and more cozy than the ones he’d been to before. And he also picked up the names of the handsome strangers. The taller one was Wooseok, and the other was Yuto. And they were his age.  
Not that it meant anything. Still, Hyunggu couldn’t help but be curious.

Especially when a subtle glance at the shop across the street one day had his eyes meet with Yutos. Who immediately looked away, wide eyed and shy. And cute.

Some more time passed like this, shy glances from either side, but not much more.  
One time, Hyunggu was wearing his favorite skirt to work, and when he slightly bent over to arrange some flower pots in front of the shop, he turned around just in time to see Wooseok turn away from the shop window in a coughing fit, his face burning red.

And yet neither side had actually spoken to each other even once at this point. Hyunggu decided to change that.  
And beside that, he had been meaning to look for some cute jewelry anyway, and perhaps get a new piercing.

So, he walked through the doors of the tattoo/piercing studio one free afternoon. Only to almost walk out again immediately.  
Yuto and Wooseok had been standing suspiciously close, the sound of Hyunggus entry making both of them jump. The way their shirts were in disarray and a hint of a red mark forming on Yutos neck made it quite easy to guess what had been happening.

Wooseok was hiding his face in his hands before he took a deep breath to face Hyunggu.  
_‘Oh um... w-welcome! Can we... help you with something?’_  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Yuto slinking away, probably to fix himself in the bathroom, Hyunggu guessed.

_‘I wanted to take a look at the piercings you have for sale.’_

Wooseoks face brightened considerably at that, and the awkwardness seemed forgotten. He excitedly led Hyunggu towards a display case that showed an arrangement of earrings and piercings with floral designs, fashioned after petals and vines and flowers in pretty pastel tones.  
Wooseok seemed completely in his element now, excitedly talking about the designs and mentioning how good they would look on Hyunggu, after having paused to ask for his name.  
His name left Wooseoks lips so delicately, Hyunggu thought. It was nice. 

And it didn’t take long either to pick out some nice jewelry. Though Hyunggu wistfully looked at a delicate constellation of flowers connected by chains that he would need a helix piercing for.

Wooseok obviously noticed his look. 

_‘You know...’_ He began tentatively. _‘There’s a newcomer discount and my schedule is free right now... so if you’re interested in getting a helix done?’_

Hyunggu watched Wooseok nervously wringing his hands, looking very much like a puppy waiting for a treat with the way his big eyes were focused on Hyunggu.

It didn’t take much convincing. He had been playing with the thought for a while anyway.

And Wooseok was so damn cute too when his whole face lit up at Hyunggus agreement.

He led him to a separated room, letting Hyunggu sit down while the tall man busied himself gathering and sterilizing the tools he needed. Falling into the routine of explaining details while gently disinfecting and then marking the planned spot for the piercing, Wooseok looked calm, confident, in his element now. It was a very good look on him indeed.

Still, Hyunggus breath hitched as the pain blossomed from where Wooseok was running the needle through his skin before replacing it with the piercing. Completely focused, the other gently murmured praise and encouragement as he finished closing off the new piercing, leaning back to inspect his work. 

The rest became a bit of a blur, the gently blossoming pain stealing a bit of Hyunggus focus as they went through aftercare and follow up appointments, with Wooseok also promising to keep that pretty piece of jewelry for Hyunggu so he could take it home once the new piercing was sufficiently healed, which could take a while.

Knees a bit weak, he heard Wooseok make a comment about how well a tattoo would suit him too as Hyunggu made his way out of the shop, Yuto now standing beside Wooseok as both tall men watched him leave.

Hyunggu had a lot to think about. Mostly about Wooseok. And also Yuto.  
After his visit it felt almost as if a dam had been broken, and both of the men had started appearing in his flower shop too. Sometimes to get some decoration for their shop, but he also knew Yuto liked gifting Wooseok little bouquets sometimes. The way Yutos face softened when talking about the taller made Hyunggus heart ache. 

He had somehow fallen in love with both of them. And the way they would frequently visit just to talk to him, and even invited him to spend their lunch breaks together didn’t help.

The two of them were boyfriends, so obviously deeply in love together and Hyunggu didn’t know if there was a place for him in their lives.

Yet their actions never did sever the thin thread of hope that was building in his heart against all odds.  
It was months of this delicate dance of affection on all sides, but never crossing that definite line.  
Even when Hyunggu could finally swap out his new piercing for the piece that had caught his eye on that first visit and a wide eyed Yuto almost walked into a display case when Wooseok called him over to look how well it suited him.

Then Hyunggu approached Yuto on getting a tattoo and the equilibrium finally tipped. 

A ribcage tattoo might have been a foolish decision for a first tattoo, but Hyunggu couldn’t find it in himself to care, even as the pain drove tears into his eyes.  
After all, there was something very sweet about this pain, something that had a different kind of heat coursing through his veins, not helped by the fact that Yuto was so insanely focused on him, steady gloved hands running over him as the ink was brought under his skin.

And it was gorgeous too, delicate chrysanthemums coming to life on his skin.

It was in that moment, still feeling the ghost of Yutos hands on his skin after he finished, that Hyunggu made the decision. Wooseok had come to admire Yutos new work (and to catch a glimpse of Hyunggus skin, he suspected) and for a second it was quiet. 

And then Yuto of all people beat him to it.  
_‘You know... Wooseok and I have been talking. About you.’_  
The tall man hesitantly began.  
_‘We would both like to date you. If you would have us’_  
His voice grew more and more quiet towards the end, but Hyunggu heard every word. A bright, genuine smile blossomed on his face as he looked first at Yuto, then at Wooseok, both of whom were looking at him with a mixture of fear and hope.

Another second passed before Hyunggu opened his mouth.

_‘I thought you’d never ask. I’d love that. Both of you’_

His smile was infectious, all three just smiling at each other for a moment.

 _‘Then.. can i kiss you?’_  
Hyunggu barely had time to nod before Wooseoks lips were on his, warm and soft. He broke the kiss with a small laugh before pulling Yuto in for one too, jumping a little when he felt Wooseoks large hands run over his bare skin, carefully avoiding his new tattoo.

Being held by both of them just felt right, Hyungg thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Felix!! <3  
> I hope you like this little thing I wrote for you uwu  
> We’ve talked about it a lot so I tried my hand at it.


End file.
